User blog:Parrrley/Rune Setup for S4
What's this blog about Now that the rune pages are in sale and I was saving up for them I immediately bought the 2-page bundle. I was planning on making a Tank rune page and a hybrid or bruiser page, while making my AD page and my AP page more offensive. I couldn't before because e.g. I had to take my AD page for champs like Volibear. But now I am unsure of how to build the rune pages and I hope there are people on here who will help me with my problem. I've looked around a bit on the internet but didn't find anything helpful since all of the setups vary so much. New ADC setup My AD page is currently built up like this: 9x Physical Damage Marks, 9x Armor Seals, 9x flat Magic Resist Glyphs, 2x Lifesteal Quintessences, 1x Physical Damage Quintessence I want to focus on ADC with this setup and want to replace the Magic Resist runes with something else. I've thought about crit damage or armor penetration but neither give that many boni as Glyphs, but they do as Marks. I don't want to lose on the CS potential in the flat AD boost, since I'm a crappy farmer anyways. I'm also very unsure about the nerfed lifesteal Quintessences, so I've thought about changing those two. Another problem is that I'll probably have to use this Rune page on champs like Lee and Darius, because I'll need early offensiveness on them. I'll have to use this page on top lane and on mid lane where I'll be matched up against AP champions so I can't really give up on the Magic Resist. I've looked around a bit on the internet but didn't find anything helpful since all of the setups vary so much. New APC setup They are currently: 9x Magic Pen Marks, 9x Armor Seals, 9x Magic Resist Glyphs, 3x AP Quintessences I mostly use this page on APCs and supports, since I don't play a lot of AP champs on top lane or in the jungle, except for Zac, Lissandra, and Kayle. I want to focus it on APCs though, so I planned on giving up the Armor seals for something more offensive. That would make extremely vulnerable to champs like Zed and Talon in mid lane though. Tank Setup I don't have any runes on this page yet, but I'd like to have the 3 defensive stats in them. According to the store, the Seals give the most Armor and Health, Glyphs give the most MR, while Marks are mediocre on any defense stats. My biggest problems are the Quintessences though. I thought I could take something offensive in this one but I am just really unsure about it overall. They have really great defense boni but I need something offensive even in the tank page, because I want to focus on jungle with it. And if I don't have anything offensive in the jungle I'll have a way too high clear time. Hybrid Setup I'll probably take Hybrid pen marks in this one. The rest is unclear. I'd like to use this page on Kayle and Poppy, but also on Ezreal, AD/Hybrid Kog'Maw, and Miss Fortune. So both AP and AD will be beneficial in my oppinion. Summary I'm just really unsure of how to build my rune pages, and I'm also extremely sure that four pages aren't nearly enough. I just don't have the money right now for more (need a new computer at some point). So I hope some of the more experienced players on here can help me. EDIT: Thanks for all the nice help guys! :D I decided to buy most of the runes you recommended and then try out by myself what I like the best. It's gonna take a while (runes cost too damn much) but I think it's gonna be worth it Category:Blog posts